


Граф у відпустці

by Каї (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Co-workers, Jewelry, M/M, Mild Language, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexual Humor, Workplace Relationship
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97
Summary: Ювелірна компанія "Від Фіроньки з любов'ю"





	Граф у відпустці

Компанія «Від Фіроньки с любов’ю» була дрібним філіалом величезного ювелірного концерну. Малесеньким, майже родинним підприємством. Хай і не де юре, але де факто. Навіть генерального директора лагідно та конспіративно називали Папою.

Дивіться самі: Лоренцо Медічі був бухгалтером, його дружина — маркетологом, брат — менеджером з реклами, а коханка — обличчям компанії. Як саме до них потрапив дизайнер Леонардо ніхто вголос не згадував — всі й так знали, що через ліжко, але кожен мав свою думку щодо того, через чиє. А вже за ним з’явилися ювелір Зо, кур’єр Ніко та їхня подруга Ванесса, яку обирав особисто Джуліано. У секретарки.

А у передпокої на видноті виблискувала стразиками вивіска «Ваше кохання — наша оправа!».

Про головне відділення у компанії намагалися згадувати якнайменше, бажано схрестивши пальці та скоса поглядаючи за плече. Тому експерта, присланого звідти, довго сахалися. Аж допоки на п’ятничній гулянці з гордою назвою «корпоратив» Кларіче не подала побіжно новачку руку. Той, не будь дурний, поцілував пучки, а далі — Лукреція шлейками керівника божилася, що сама бачила — встиг послинити рукавчик та помацати зап’ясток аж до ляшки. За спритність рук отримав трикутник піци від пані та винну пляму на сорочку від її чоловіка.

А коли вони з Леонардо до бійки посварилися щодо нового замовлення — тоді Ріаріо вже всім став за свого хлопа. Ніко був вражений обсягом знаної лайки, Джуліано — симетричністю синців під очима, а Ванесса — видовищем напівголих упертюхів, над головами яких Зо розбив пластикову діжечку з водою.

До того ж, камінці він кріпив, як боженько. Який би примхливий візерунок не вигадав Лео, Ріаріо вмів прикрасити діамантами так, наче вони зависли над оздобою. Або навпаки занурити кабошони так глибоко, що вони ледь підморгували, натякаючи на блиск.

І не цурався мимохідь розповісти Зо де та як той схибив, роблячи лиття. Тоді пів фірми збиралося послухати їхню сварку та зробити ставки за скільки хвилин лемент перейде у розмахування знаряддям. Але що більше волав Зо, що барвистішими ставали його прокльони, то тихіше та презирливіше розмовляв Ріаріо. За цю зневагу та пиху до нього й прикипіло прізвисько Граф, а не тому що дехто кучерявий лінувавсь проказати довге ім’я Джироламо.

Отже, коли Граф поїхав на кілька днів навідатися до мами, контору опанувала тиша та нудьга. Навзавтра Джуліано приніс концепт рекламної кампанії, який місяць до ладу довести не міг. За два дні у Лео скінчилося натхнення, і Ванесса з Лукрецією мляво сперечалися, хто з них найгірша муза. За три — Зо перестав ходити до роботи, наголосивши що дурна то справа перероблювати оздобу за примхами Лео, адже без каміння вона ніколи не сподобається.

Тоді й гримнуло. Тихесеньким терликанням нового повідомлення у планшеті Ванесси. Вона сповістила Джуліано, той потішив Лоренцо, та вони влаштували нараду з Кларіче. Висновок вийшов невтішний: їм якнайшвидше треба було показати хоч би пару нових прикрас, бажано вже проданих.

Тому Леонардо мав не лише придумати оздоблення, але й знайти майстрів та змусити їх попрацювати. Маленька, але прикра скрута полягала у тому, що Лео катастрофічно не поєднувався с телефонами. Або вони з ним. Через цю метафізичну несумісність нещасні прилади розбивалися, топилися, наглухо замикалися у собі, вішалися на дротах, а найобдарованіші примудрялися чавитися лещатами чи забиватися тарганами. Тому у Лео був окремий хлопчина для телефонних розмов, тобто Ніко.

Ніко мав особливий хист: ставити найдурніші запитання у найбезглуздішу мить. Наприклад, він оком не змигнувши міг втрутитись у перемовини з важливим покупцем й бовкнути «в нужнику папір скінчився, що робити?» (Турок посміявся й додав до ціни кілька відсотків, аби перспективні партнери не зникли через пронос). Або зателефонувати людині саме тоді, як вона вперше за десять років вирішила поплюскатися у ванні з сороміцькою оповідкою про живих людей. (Лукреція змусила Лоренцо взяти вартість планшету з платні Ніко).

До того ж Ніко завжди видзвонював потрібну людину та йому завжди відповідали. Хоч і не завжди ґречно. Тому його вважали останнім кроком, важкою кавалерією та бомбою Судного дня водночас. Отже, Лео не дуже здивувався, зачувши прикметний скрип ліжка.

— Пане Ріаріо, — спитав Ніко, палаючи вухами.

Зі слухавки почулося шарудіння простирадл, коли телефон посунувся. Лео нервово засмикав якійсь клаптик, знайдений у кишені.

— Графе? — пискнув Ніко.

Шарудіння змінилося на відсапування. Лео в’ївся у тканинку, аби заткнути собі рота. Якщо заговорити до того, як хтось відповість, чари можуть не спрацювати.

— Графе! — майже заблагав Ніко. — Чи ви там?

— Граф у відпустці, — млосно мовив чоловічий голос.

— Слухай сюди, відпустка, — не витримав Лео, вихоплюючи слухавку, — а ну швиденько півдупки розчепила, підараса цього випустила, та й нехай мчить сюди на другій космічній.

— Граф на спо-чин-ку, — хрипко та уривчасто вередували з того боку зв’язку.

— Та мені байдуже на тобі він чи під тобою! До нас Папа їде!

У слухавці протяжно застогнали, а потім Ріаріо цілком тверезо та спокійно спитав:

— Очікуваний час прибуття?

— Ну… — знітився Лео, — обіцяли за день-два…

— Тоді у мене вільний день, — відрізав Ріаріо. — Далі буде вихідний, а потім, можливо, ще й гульня з пиятикою.

Ще й слухавку кинув, поганець!

Лео помовчав, пожував язика, поворушив пальцями невидиме павутиння своїх думок та наказав Ніко:

— Дзвони Зо.

Телефон на гучному зв’язку встиг зробили лише пів гудка.

— Сам виплутуйся, мистець, — наказав Ріаріо. — Інакше в мене почнуться ще й лікарняний з декретним.

Тепер він не просто дзвінок скинув, а ще й телефон вимкнув! Нахаби! Собі гніздечко змостили, а бідолашний Лео в офісі на самоті сидіти буде! Хай їм грець! Щойно Лео до них дістанеться! Жодної ніжки у ліжка не залишить! Всі пружини повисмикує та тим коханчикам десь повстромляє! Чи ти ба що вигадали — злягатися, коли Лео на роботі марніє!

— Лео, — боязко почав Ніко, — кажуть, у місті зараз грип ходить. Чи на амброзію алергія? Якось мені зле, голова болить та горлянку дере…

Лео понишпорив по кишенях, витяг чергову зашмульгану ганчірку с якимось кавалочком, струсив крихти на долоню та сунув Ніко під носа.

— Чхнеш на Ванессу, вона передасть Джуліано, а там і до Лоренцо з Кларіче дійде. А Папі подзвонити та візит скасувати я сам Лукрецію умовлю. На спочинку.

Над головою глузливо мерехтіло «Ваше кохання — наша справа!».


End file.
